Demon
by Feliciano Vargas15
Summary: Feliciano wakes up after being unconscious for a couple of days. As he wakes up, he notices something... odd about himself...


**A/N This is NOT a story about fluff or smut. Well, at one point it gets kinda fluffy. THE POINT IS... please tell me if anything is wrong with the story by posting a comment. I worked hard on it and it is my first fanfiction. LOL IT WONT MAKE MUCH SENSE AT FIRST BECAUSE IM ME AND YOU JUST HAVE TO KEEP READING ON O UNDERSTAND. Awesome. Ciao!**

Feliciano looked down at his hands. 'Blood?' He thought. He stood up and stumbled into a wall. He felt an excruciating pain radiate from his shoulder blades. He reached behind him to see what was wrong with his back. As he did so, his fingertips brushed… feathers? "Are these… wings?" He walked to his bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. The normally hazelnut eyes that looked back at him were, instead, purple. Almost like Ivan's, only slightly darker. His mouth was covered in dried blood and he noticed he had very sharp canines. He questionably poked one with his thumb and it drew blood. He looked down at the blood and noticed that his blood wasn't the crimson color it was supposed to be, it was more of a maroon color. He turned his eyes back to the mirror. Wings. He had wings. They were majestic, black with blood red streaks in them. Feliciano didn't know how to feel, his brain was telling his to be scared, to call Ludwig anything, but all he felt was an unsettling calm and… hunger? This wasn't a normal hunger and he knew that. He was craving something normally bright crimson. He turned his attention back to his thumb, almost like he was in a trance. He brought the bleeding phalange to his mouth and licked away the blood that had begun to slide down to his palm. Bittersweet. That was the only way to describe how it tasted. Almost instantly, he wanted more, but not his own. He wanted some of the sweet looking blood of a human. He walked slowly out of his bathroom to his cell phone, which was laying on his night stand. He looked through his contacts to find one of the human female numbers he had. He seemed to have many women given him their numbers. He didn't know why… He finally found one who had told him she lives alone and that he could visit any time he pleased. He quickly dialed the number and she answered almost instantly. "Hello, this is Grace."

Feliciano made his voice sound whiny and needy, "Gracie~ Luddy is mad at me and now I'm boooooooorrrreeeedd! Do you want to come over and have some fun?"

Feliciano heard Gracie's breathe catch and she responded, "Oh! Of course! Anything for my little Feli! I will be over in half an hour, okay?"

He smiled deviously and responded brightly, "Ve~ Yay! Thanks Gracie! Ciao!" He hung up the phone and got busy cleaning up any and all blood. When Feliciano had ten minutes left before Grace came over, he caught a glimpse of himself in the hall mirror. His wings were still there. How could he be so stupid?! He thought for a minute on what to do with them. He then saw a bird outside his window. He decided he was going to tuck his wings in like a bird. He gingerly took his left wing in his hands and folded it up against his back. It fit perfectly into the contours of his back, but the pain was excruciating, almost like someone had jabbed a white-hot knife into his shoulder blade. He screamed and almost fell to his knees, but managed to keep his ground. HE stood, waiting for the pain to subside, and then looked at the clock. Six minutes left. He grabbed the other wing and quickly but surely folded it against his back. This time, he actually crumpled to the floor and his scream was ear-piercing. When the pain was gone, he stood up shakily and went to his dresser. He pulled on a white button-up shirt, and then quickly changed his mind to black. He figured that his black wings would show through the thin white fabric. After he finished buttoning up the shirt, he heard a soft knock at the door. He went and answered it with a smile. "Ciao Gracie! Come on in!" He held the door open and stepped aside, but Grace just stood there, mouth agape.

"Whoa, Feli, your hair… and eyes… they're so different!"

Feliciano took a quick peek in the hall mirror and noticed his hair was much darker than normal, almost black. He turned back and smiled sadly. "I decided to change my look. Ve… That's why Doitsu is mad at me."

Grace finally walked into Feliciano's house and gave him a big hug. "It's okay Feli! I think it's cute!"

Feliciano cursed silently as her hands brushed up against his wings. Damn that hurt. He slowly pried her off of his body, took her hand and led her to the couch and sat down. She sat right next to Feliciano so that their hips were almost touching. He scooted closer so that they were touching and leaned down so their faces were only inches apart. "Gracie! Do you see something in my eye? It hurts sooooooo bad!"

Grace leaned in even closer and looked into Feliciano's purple eyes. "No I don't see anyth-"

Grace was cut short as Feliciano pounced forward and bit her neck. She started screaming as Feliciano began to suck her blood. Feliciano raised his hand to put it over her mouth when she suddenly stopped screaming. He pulled away and looked at her. She was frantically trying to breath and her hands went to her throat. He put his hand down and was going to watch, but when he put his hand down, she could breathe again. Feliciano looked at his hands bewildered, could he… control the…. Air? Feliciano lifted his hand again to stop her breathing. Her air was cut off again then Feliciano dropped his hand, letting her breath again. Feliciano decided he was done playing around, he was hungry now. He roughly grabbed Grace's neck and snapped it. He then proceeded to drink her blood until he was full. When he pulled away, she still had blood in her body. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a container. He ran back and filled the container with Graces blood. He vowed to himself that he would make pasta of it later. He grabbed his phone again and put the container on his night stand. He dialed Ludwig's number and when he didn't answer, he left a short message. "Ciao Doitsu. I need to tell you something important. I will be over in twenty minutes. When I get there, please don't call me crazy." He snapped the phone closed and drove to Ludwig's house.

-20 minutes Later-

Feliciano walked up to Ludwig's house. He knocked on the front door and was roughly pulled inside. He was then shoved against a wall and he came face-to-face with a pair of dark red eyes. Feliciano gasped in pain and he growled, "Damnit 'Gil' that hurt!" When he was going to push "Gilbert." Off of him, he noticed the blond hair. "L-Ludwig?" Ludwig let go of Feliciano and allowed him away from the wall. "Feliciano, why do you look so…..different?"

Feliciano stated simply, "I could say the same to you, Ludwig."

Ludwig sighed and said, "Why are you here?"

Turning his face upward so that he could look Ludwig in the eyes, Feliciano said, "I have something to show you but you have to promise me that you won't kick me out or laugh at me or something like that."

Ludwig was getting irritated and snapped, "Ja, ja. I promise. Now, what?"

Feliciano hesitated a moment before he took off his shirt thinking to himself, 'Why am I doing this? What if Ludwig hates me because of it? What if he never wants to see me again? What would I do then?' He slowly turned around and sighed as he unfurled his wings, letting them stretch. He heard Ludwig gasp in… Shock? Horror? He turned around hesitantly to see that Ludwig looked… relieved. Ludwig took off his own shirt and let his own wings, which were slightly larger than Feliciano's, stretch out. His wings were a darker black than Feliciano's and they had streaks of gold that were the same colour of his hair. Feliciano turned his attention away from Ludwig's wings and back to his face and said, "How long have you been like… this?"

Ludwig sighed and then frowned. He said shortly, "Two days. We both have actually. I just woke up before you. It's not that long really, but it is enough to know what we are…" He suddenly looked at Feliciano and cocked his head. "Have you been having any strange cravings lately?"

Feliciano also frowned. "Sì. I have been craving blood… but it doesn't do much to quench the hunger…" His stomach growled as if to accent his hunger.

Ludwig's laugh echoed throughout the dark house. "You are a demon Feli! Not a vampire! What you want are human souls!"

Feliciano's stomach growled again and he whispered, "Can we go eat some? I'm sooooooo hungry!"

Ludwig's laugh slowly turned into a smile. "If you are that hungry, sure we can go… but before we do, you are going to need to hide your wings. Trust me; it's nowhere near as painful as the first time. Here, let me do it for you." Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's left wing and quickly folded it into place; he took the right wing and did the same thing before Feliciano could even complain. Feliciano hissed in pain, but the pain was nowhere near what it had been the first time. Feliciano watched as Ludwig's wings folded in on themselves, he made a mental note to ask Ludwig to teach him how to do that. He grabbed both of their shirts and threw Ludwig's at him. After they both had their shirts on, Ludwig stopped Feliciano from walking outside.

"Now, when we go out, we are going to separate. When you find a person you want, lure them to an ally. Reach into just under their ribcage in the back until you find a misty-feeling orb. Pull that out and eat it."

Feliciano smiled and said brightly, "Ve~ okay Ludwig!" With that, he walked outside and to the busy city. It was a cloudy day outside with threat of rain so it was rather dreary outside. The wind was chilling and people were bustling frantically to get home before the rain started. As he was walking around looking for someone to go after, Feliciano felt a tug at the hem of his shirt. He looked down and saw a little girl standing there on the verge of tears. "Can you help me? I can't find my mommy anywhere!"

Feliciano smiled inwardly. This was too easy. "Oh! Of course I will help you honey! I think I last saw your mommy walking down this alleyway to the candy store that's down there. If she isn't there, we will get you some candy and look elsewhere okay?" He held out his hand to the small child.

The little girl began to cry and hesitantly took Feliciano's hand. She followed him into the dark ally. When Feliciano decided they were far enough back, he knelt down next to the little girl and said cruelly, "Didn't mommy say never to follow strange men into dark alleys? Hmmm… shame." As he finished he sentence, he shoved his hand into the little girls back, cutting off her air at the same time, and dug around until he grabbed the misty orb Ludwig was talking about. He pulled it out and noticed it was a bright pink colour. He put it in his mouth and swallowed. It tasted as sweet as pure sugar but his brain told him it smelled just like roses. He loved it, this was the moment he decided he loved children's souls. Feliciano dropped the body of the girl so that she landed on her back and walked back to Ludwig's house. He met Ludwig inside with a smile. "Ve~ that was delicious! Grazìe!" Feliciano sat down on the chair across from Ludwig and asked awkwardly, "Do you have any… special abilities? Because I noticed something interesting about myself today. I can control someone's breathing…"

Ludwig laughed, but Feliciano noticed that his mouth didn't move. "So you have a special ability as well?" questioned Ludwig, "Interesting, because right now, I am projecting these thoughts straight into your head. I also noticed that your talent is larger than you think it is. You can control everything having to do with air. You can control someone's breathing, the pressure, the temperature and all of those things; it seems we will need to do some training."

Feliciano shifted uncomfortably. "Ludwig, can you please get out of my head? I find it to be invasive."

Ludwig laughed once more, this time using his real voice. "Sorry, I was just looking into how your newfound ability works." He stood up and want to walk outside saying, "Come on, I'll show you how it works."

Feliciano followed Ludwig into the chilly weather. He knew it was going to rain shortly, he could feel it somehow.

Ludwig turned around to face Feliciano with a gleam in his eyes. He was finally, finally going to train Feliciano to be strong for once. "So, this is how it works… when you want something to happen, you think about it and then raise your hand. Now, try to knock me over."

Feliciano thought for a moment. 'I want a wind strong enough to knock over Ludwig,' he repeated over and over in his head. When he felt that he knew what he was doing, Feliciano opened his shining violet eyes and raised his hand. A very sudden, very strong wind blasted out from in front of Feliciano and knocked Ludwig over onto his back. After Feliciano put his hand down, he crumpled to the ground exhausted. Ludwig got up and brushed himself off he walked to Feliciano and said, "Sehr gut! But it seems that you will need to get a little stronger… Come on… you should eat a man's soul this time." Ludwig picked Feliciano up and put him on his feet. Feliciano looked up into Ludwig's dark red eyes and nodded and then walked to the city. When he got there, he went to the ally way where he killed the little girl earlier. Her body was still there. He waited outside the ally until a man wearing a nice, white, cotton tee walked in front of him. Perfect. Feliciano grabbed the man's sleeve and frantically pulled the man toward him saying, "Please sir! Please help! My daughter just fainted! Please watch over her until I get the cops! Please sir!" The man looked into Feliciano's panicked violet eyes and nodded once. He let Feliciano pull him toward the body of the little girl. He turned away as the man turned to the girl to check her pulse. That's when Feliciano struck. He quickly delved his hand into the man's back and pulled out his shiny, white soul. Feliciano popped the thing into his mouth and swallowed. It made him smell fresh linen on a warm summer's day, and it tasted of oranges. Feliciano thought to himself, 'Hmmm… he must have been sad.' After he finished the soul, Feliciano felt his strength return and his exhaustion dissipate. The rain started to fall on his way home, and he put his hand up thinking, 'I don't want any rain on me.' The cold rain drops fell around Feliciano, but never touched the small, mysterious man with his hand up. When he arrived home, he picked up his cell phone and called Ludwig. Ludwig answered his phone with a rough, "Hallo."

"Ciao Ludwig~ I went home because of the rain. Before you hang up, could you tell me what to do with a dead body?" Feliciano tapped Graces body with his foot.

"Dead… body? Mein Gott, Feliciano, what did you do?"

Feliciano smiled down at the body in remembrance. "I was a bit hungry before I came over, so I drank Gracie's blood. She wouldn't stop screaming, so I killed her."

Ludwig sighed, "You can either cremate the body or body or bury it. Your choice, just make sure not to get caught." Ludwig hung up the phone and said to himself, "He is not cut out for this…"

Feliciano grabbed the shovel and Graces body. He went outside into the rain. After he had dug a hole deep enough to put Graces body in it, he did just that. As he was filling the hole back up, Feliciano heard a muffled gasp behind him. He turned around to see a young looking woman standing there with her hand over her mouth. She quickly pulled out a phone and called 911 "Please help! There is a strange man burying my sis-" She was cut off as Feliciano hit her in the head with the shovel. He stripped off his shirt and unfurled his wings again, knowing that he had to leave now. He threw down the shovel and said to himself with a dark chuckle, "I guess I get to see just how well these things work…" and with that, he ran forward and jumped, his wings catching him. He moved them almost like a second nature. Ten minutes later, he arrived at Ludwig's doorstep knocking on the door furiously. "Doitsu! Open up! Please Doitsu, please!" He kept hitting on the door until he heard the click of a lock being undone.

Ludwig opened the door and looked at Feliciano. His wings were out and his eyes were wild. "Feliciano! What's wrong? What happened, why are yo-" He was cut short as his phone rang. He held up a hand in a gesture of silence. "Hallo," he answered.

"Excuse me, is this Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt?" asked a voice with a strong American accent.

"Ja, und this is…?"

"Names Alfred Jones, sir. I was called by a frantic girl to this house. Upon investigation, we found this phone, two bodies and a container full of blood. Would you be able to answer a few questions? If you say no, we will have to assume you were a part of this and arrest you as well. We are tracking this call now, so we know where you live."

Ludwig turned and glared at Feliciano whilst answering, "Ja, I will answer your questions, but I don't know much." Ludwig was frantically thinking of ways out of this situation. Was he going to lie to Alfred and save Feliciano? Or was he going to tell him the truth and let Feliciano rot in a prison somewhere?

"Alright sir, first question, what is the name of the man who lives here?"

Ludwig sighed; he had made up his mind. He was going to lie to the police. "His name is Jon East."

Alfred wrote the name down onto a pad of paper he had brought with him. While he wrote it though, he felt a bit off about something…

At the same time Alfred wrote the alias down, Ludwig furrowed his brow and tried to push thoughts into Alfred's mind. He couldn't, it seemed Alfred was too thick.

"Okay sir, second question, Why are there two bodies and a container of blood around and in this house?" asked Alfred.

Ludwig lied again, "I have no idea… I didn't know F-Jon was like that…"

Alfred heard the slip up that Ludwig made, but didn't press him on it. "Last question, why were you the last person he called?"

A smile creepily spread across Ludwig's face at the mention of this almost being over. "I have no idea Herr Jones, I didn't answer the phone." The smile stayed on Ludwig's face as he figured that he had won, he had saved Feliciano and himself from being questioned anymore.

Ludwig heard Alfred's laugh and the smile was wiped off of his face. "Hmmmm… wrong answer, it says here that the call went through and you talked for five minutes. I am going to send someone over so that we can talk to you. If you try to run, we will find you and arrest you." Alfred hung up the phone and laughed again.

Ludwig looked at the phone for a second and then yelled, "Verdammt!" HE snapped the phone in half and threw it as far as he could out the door. He next grabbed his wallet and Feliciano's hand, dragged him out the door. "Come on Feliciano, we have to leave. **Now!**" He sprinted towards the woods that were relatively close to his house with Feliciano trailing along behind him.

"Ludwig, where are we going? It's cold!" Feliciano whined, not being able to hear what was said on the phone with Alfred, he was very confused.

Ludwig wouldn't say anything to Feliciano until they reached the safety of the woods, where he turned on Feliciano and screamed, "What did you **do**?! Why are there cops at your house?! Didn't I say **not** to be seen?"

Feliciano frowned as Ludwig yelled at him. "I'm sorry Luddy! I-I didn't mean to! A teenage girl came up and called the cops! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Ludwig sighed, "Its fine. But for now, we are on the run from the police. We will never be able to come back home. We are going to need to fly somewhere, are you up to it?" Ludwig did a once over of Feliciano who still had his wings out and was covered in mud. He really didn't know if Feliciano would be up to flying.

Feliciano nodded silently, he didn't want to leave, but he would do what he had brought upon them. He understand that they had to leave, but he wanted to know to where. "Luddy, where are we going to go?"

Closing his eyes, Ludwig thought for a moment. He opened them suddenly. "I own a small house in the Bedgebury forest. We will go there." Ludwig stripped off his shirt quickly and threw it on the ground. He unfurled his wings then turned to Feliciano who still had his wings out. "You ready?"

Feliciano stood in a daze. He hadn't wanted this to happen, so why did it? When he realized he had been asked a question, he looked into Ludwig's dark, blood-red eyes. He saw in them, what? Sorrow? Pain? Concern? He looked away and nodded again. When Feliciano nodded, Ludwig sighed then stretched his wings. "Gut. Los geht's" With that Ludwig ran forward into a small clearing and jumped, his wings taking complete control. Feliciano followed suit and he was in the air beside Ludwig. As they started flying, Felicianos mind started to wander. How had he become like this? He could barely remember anything. He tried really hard to remember something**,** **anything** but he couldn't. This was getting really agrivating. He wondered then about his changed appearance. Why were his eyes purp- 'Purple eyes? Ivan has purple eyes, I wonder if he had anything to do with this…' Feliciano continued to think about this for over an hour before Ludwig interrupted his train of thought. "Why are you so quiet? What are you thinking about?"

Feliciano turned his head and looked at Ludwig. "I was just- how did we become… like this?"

As Ludwig tensed, Feliciano could almost feel the drastic change. Ludwig replied soflty, "I will tell you later, okay Feli? We are almost there anyway."

Feliciano looked at the ground for the first time, and almost fell straight out of the sky. He looked back up and straight ahead. "W-We are p-pretty h-high up L-Ludwig…"

Ludwig turned his head and laughed at Felicianos ghost-white face. "Don't look down, we will be there relatively soon. Just think about something else. Like cats or something."

Feliciano followed Ludwigs example and thought to himself, 'Cats are cute. They are so fluffy, just like bunnies. Im kind of hungry again. I wish I had some more of Gracie's blood. It tasted delicious…'

He found himself lost in thought when Ludwig said sternly, "Feli! We are going to stop here and then go from there. Just do exactly as I do." Feliciano followed as Ludwig angled himself down so that they landed in a small clearing in a diferent forest. Ludwig pointed slightly southwest. "Town is that way," he stated blandly.

Feliciano's stomach growled loudly, almost as if to say, 'You had better be sure!' He frowned and whined, "Luddy~ Im hungry again!"

A soft smile turned the corners of Ludwigs mouth up. "Hold on for a few minutes Feli. I will get you some food."

Feliciano cocked his head, confused. "I thought we had to eat human souls?"

The smile that was a ghost on Ludwigs face, finally made its appearance. "Our bodies are still getting used to becoming like this, we are still going to have some human attributes."

A bright laugh erupted from Feliciano as he finally understood and he asked, "Can I make some pasta then?"

Ludwig nodded once then started walking toward the city. He turned to look at Feliciano. "Would you like to practice your special ability when we are done getting food?"

Felicianos eyes brightened and he bounced happily. "Sì. Please!"

Ludwig laughed and looked forward again, they were pretty close to the city. When they reached the edge of the forest and could easily see the buildings of the city, Ludwig put his hand out to stop Feliciano. "I will have to get us clothes. Don't say anything until I tell you to."

Feliciano watched Germany as he closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. What was Germany doing? He watched as a young woman wearing fancy clothes walked toward them. As she approached, Ludwig opened his eyes. He said to her, "Go into the neatest store and buy six shirts for the both of us."

As she nodded, Feliciano noticed that her pretty brown eyes were clouded over. She turned and walked away. Twenty minutes later, she came back with two shopping bags and the same far off look in her eyes. She handed the shopping bags to Ludwig as he said, "Thank you. When you walk away, you will remember none of this."

Feliciano watched in complete astonishment when she nodded again and walked away. Feliciano turned to Ludwig and asked, "How did you do that?"

Ludwig threw a shirt at Feliciano and smiled. "Remember how I was talking to you using my thoughts? Well, its more than that. I can control people for a little bit as well. Come on now, put your wings away and put the shirt on." Ludwigs wings folded in on themselves and he watched Feliciano fold his back up using his hands. "Remind me to teach you how to do that without using your hands." Feliciano followed Ludwig as he walked into the city. They walked together into a brightly lit grocery store and grabbed all the ingredients to make pasta. They also picked up some wurst, wine, and beer. When they got to the check out, Ludwig handed the woman not nearly enough English Pounds. He looked into her eyes and said, "This is enough money yes?" Her eyes glazed over just as the other womans had. She nodded and took the money. Feliciano and Ludwig grabbed their bags of food and started walking toward the forest again. Just inside of the forest and slightly off to the left, was a small brown house. They walked up to the house and Ludwig pulled a key out of his wallet and stuck it into the door. He turned the key and walked into the small kitchen, setting the bags he carried down on the island. He turned to Feliciano and simply stated, "I am going to shower. All the utensils are in the same place as they were at home. If you need anything else, just… ask through the door." With that, he walked off to the bathroom whilst Feliciano got busy unpacking the grocery bags. He got to work making his pasta, even going as far as putting some of Ludwig's wurst in it. When Ludwig walked back into the kitchen half an hour later, he stopped dead in his tracks to stare at the humming Italian. He sighed and began to clean up after Feliciano.

When Ludwig had just finished sweeping all of the flour off the floor, Feliciano suddenly announced, "Ve~ pasta's ready!" Feliciano put two large bowls on the table, one filled with pasta and the other filled with sauce. Ludwig grabbed himself a beer and poured Feliciano a glass of wine. He set both on the table and sat down across from Feliciano and smiled as he was handed a large plate of pasta

He began eating when Feliciano questioned, "Ludwig? How did we become like… this?"

Ludwig almost chocked on the pasta but swallowed hard and put his fork down. He looked at Feliciano and sighed, "I don't remember much from right before this happened, but, I do remember you being tied up and then Ivan…. And you screaming… and pain in my shoulder…" Ludwigs eyes clouded over as he was lost in the memory he wasent shareing with Feliciano. He shook his head and said, "That's all I remember Feli, I'm sorry."

Feliciano frowned and then laughed suddenly, "Its okay Ludwig! I have a feeling I wouldn't want to know anyway."

After Feliciano asked his question, they finished their meal in silence. Ludwig stood up and started cleaning when Feliciano asked, "Can you read my mind?"

Ludwig was shocked as he responded, "Ummmm…. I guess I could if I was paying attention. Why?"

Feliciano frowned again then brought his knees to his chest. "That's a little invasive…. I don't like it…"

Ludwig laughed and resumed his cleaning. "Don't worry Feli, I wont read your mind if you don't want me to."

Dropping his legs, Feliciano stood up and smiled. He then grabbed Ludwigs hand and pulled him outside saying, "Come on! I want to do some training!" Ludwig let Feliciano pull him outside as a small smile spread across his face. When they got outside, Ludwig turned to Feliciano and said, "What would you like to practice then?"

Feliciano thought for a moment before exclaiming, "I want to control the pressure of the air!"

The small smile that played upon Ludwigs lips turned into a full-fledged grin. He asked again, "Are you okay with me looking into your mind to see how this works?"

Feliciano shifted uncomfortably, he wanted to see how this works but he didn't want Germany in his mind. Yet, he still didn't want to hurt Ludwigs feelings so he muttered a soft, "Sì."

Ludwig closed his eyes and quickly delved into Felicianos mind. He figured out what it was he wanted to know and pulled himself out of Italy's Germany said to Feliciano, "So, you can do a couple of things with the pressure. First, you can change the pressure around an object. Hold on a second." Ludwig ran inside and came back out with an apple. "Okay Feli, here is how it works. It is almost exactly how it is when you control the wind. The only difference is that you need to picture the object you want to put pressure onto. Try it out on this."

Feliciano looked at the apple, getting a great mental picture of it in his mind. He lifted his hand and suddenly the apple was crushed. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig with shining purple eyes and laughed excitedly. "Look Ludwig! I did it!"

Ludwig also laughed at the innocent-like face of Feliciano. He didn't even know what he could do with this power. Ludwig stopped laughing and said with a smile on his face, "The second thing you can do with this power is that you can make forcefields with it. Meaning, you can stop people from harming you by putting an invisible barrier around yourself. Another thing with the forcefields is that you can block entrences and exits with it to stop people from leavin or entering. Lets try it out. Im going to try to attack you, try and block me with the forcefield."

Feliciano became nervous as Ludwig ran toward him. He threw his hands up in a defensive, Italian stance. (Hands in front of face cowering.) A loud sound was hurt as Ludwig collided face first with an invisible barrier around Feliciano. The small Italian put his hands down and walked the short distance to Ludwig. He kneeled down next to him and said, "Ah! Doitsu! Are you okay?"

Ludwig laughed and stood up saying, "Im fine Feli! And good job protecting yourself! Now, lets try the other part of this."

Italy looked at Ludwig dumb-founded. Why was he so insitant on learning about Felicainos ability? Whatever. He nodded and looked at Ludwig with instructions of what to do.

Germany looked down at Feliciano. "Okay. Imagine the front door of this house in your head. When you get a good mental image of it, think of a solid iron door slamming in front of it. There should be a force field in front of the door when you are done."

Feliciano closed his eyes and imagined the front door of the house. The door was light brown with a small window high up in the middle. He did as he was told and imagined a heavy iron door slam down in front of the light brown door. He opened his eyes again and looked at Ludwig who was walking towards the door with his hands out this time. Ludwig kept walking forwatd until his hands pushed against something that was solid, but invisible. He pushed hard against it, but to no avail.

"Sehr gut Feli! Now you just have to make it go away, imagine the door lifting again to reveal the door behind it."

Feliciano closed his eyes one last time and imagine the solid metal door lifting slowly to show the mahogany door behind it. Ludwig laughed and praised Feliciano again. The pair of them walked into the house together and Ludwig finished up the dishes he had started before Feliciano pulled him outside. Feliciano sat down on the couch and yelled into the kitchen, "Luddy~ im tired!

Ludwig poled his head into the living room and laughed as Italy sprawled out on the small couch. Feliciano slowly closed his eyes and felt Ludwig drape a blanket over him and put a pillow under his head. Feliciano opened his eyes and kissed both of Ludwigs cheeks before laying his head back down on the pillow, sleepily whispering, "Buonanotte Ludwig." He smiled and fell asleep.

Ludwig smiled down at his sleeping Italian friend. He left quietlt and finshed the dishes. He wiped his hands on a towel and then turned off all the lights. He kissed Feliciano's forehead and whispered, "Gute nacht meine Lieblings." He walked out of the living room and softly closed the door.

**A/N D'Awwwwwwww I had to add some fluff at the end there. If you have any concerns or things I should fix, comment and i will fix it! This is based off of an rp we did on Facebook this whole first chapter was made up though! First fanfiction ever and im going to actually get into the rp part of it next chapter. In case you were wondering, yes German and Italy are both demons. Thanks!**

ere...


End file.
